


Red Hair, Black Lace

by zetsubonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corsetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ellisjanebell said:<br/>Black Pepper and, uh, corsets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hair, Black Lace

She’s never actually worn one before, but she doesn’t say so, because that isn’t the person that she is, not even with Pepper. Instead, she holds her breath when she’s told, blinking in surprise at the strength and dexterity Pepper demonstrates when she works the laces tighter, the gentleness when she rearranges Natasha’s breasts so they pool perfectly and only feel pleasantly compressed and not pinched or achy.

"How’s that?" Pepper asks, glancing over Natasha’s shoulder in the mirror.

Natasha runs her hands over herself from the top of the corset to the flare of her hips, taking in the feel of the jacquard fabric. “I feel like I’ve been commissioned from  Дом Фаберже,” Natasha murmurs, a smile flickering across her green eyes.

Pepper laughs, kissing her shoulder. “You look amazing.”

Natasha’s is black, of course, with red detail, and Pepper’s is silver and gold. If Natasha had expected anything else, she doesn’t mention it. Her fingers trace the bones where they’ve settled against Pepper’s slimmer frame, and she pushes herself up on tiptoes to lick at Pepper’s throat.

"Mirrors?" she murmurs.

"Just full of surprises, right?" Pepper grins, sliding her fingers between Natasha’s. "Should see my toybox."

"I can’t wait," Natasha murmurs sincerely, pressing their chests together, twining her fingers together behind the nape of Pepper’s neck. "Why am I wearing heels and you’re not?"

"I’m taller," Pepper says simply, cupping Natasha’s ass through her panties.

"Same height lying down," Natasha argues, backing toward Pepper’s ridiculously pillow-laden bed and pulling Pepper with her.

The phone rings before they get there. Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Tony?" Natasha asks.

"Who else?"

"Get it," Natasha says, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Pepper raises her eyebrow, picking the phone up from the dresser. “Yes, boss?”

Natasha hits her knees. Pepper grins, leaning back against the mahogany, her fingers kneading carefully at Natasha’s loose, soft hair. “Ah- a little busy, actually.”

Natasha’s giggle is just quiet enough that Tony can’t hear it, and then she’s leaning in, licking her way up Pepper’s inner thighs.

"Mm. Mmhm. Mm? Mm-mm. Ooh. Listen, Tony. This really- oh. This can’t wait. I’ll get back to you in an hour- two hours with those figures, okay?"

There’s a pause.

"…Maybe. Why would you say that?"

Natasha’s fingers slide into Pepper’s rapidly dampening panties, eliciting another gasp and a giggle.

"Boss says hi," Pepper reports.

Natasha murmurs noncommittally, chasing her fingers with the tip of her tongue. Pepper leans harder against the dresser, her thighs widening, toes curling into the carpet.

"I gotta- ah. I gotta go, boss. Mhm. Love you, too. Bye." She clicks the phone off and gazes warmly down at the top of Natasha’s head. "You’re- mm. You’re terrible."

Natasha shrugs blithely, sinking in abruptly with two fingers, knowing Pepper will moan even before she tries.

"It’s my turn to get you," Pepper reminds her, breathy and pleased.

Natasha gives her a parting lick, sucking her fingers when she slips them back out. “Come on, then,” she murmurs.


End file.
